


Ответь мне «да»

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hospitals, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:03:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9388310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: Когда Стив просыпается снова, поднимает голову с усовершенствованной  больничной постели и говорит: – Не злись, пока я все не объясню, - Баки понимает, что грядет что-то плохое.Судя по тону его голоса, он втравился в очередную драку и ему подбили оба глаза, или он обнаружил гнездо Гидры и случайно позабыл рассказать Баки или Ревущим, что собрался вычистить его, или что  по пути из магазина  повстречал бродячего пса и скормил ему свою долю мяса на ужин, и теперь собирается есть вареную картошку и пустой хлеб, рассчитывая, что Баки  съест свою долю мяса и не подавится.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give me your answer do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721768) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



Баки просыпается в госпитале и некоторое время лежит совершенно неподвижно, осваиваясь с окружением. Справа окно, на выступе которого сидит голубь. Из коридора доносятся голоса, обсуждающие диаграммы, и смены, и что случилось на уикэнд.

Он видит щит Капитана Америка, прислоненный к стене. Сам же Капитан Америка ютится в кресле возле постели, устроив щеку на простыне и грубом одеяле, укрывающим Баки. Волосы у него растрепаны, и на щеке, скорее всего, останется отпечаток ткани. Баки поднимает здоровую руку и неуклюже не то похлопывает, не то поглаживает волосы Стива.

Тот шевелится и моргает. Вскидывает голову и одаривает Баки милой, заспанной улыбкой. Хватает руку Баки, притягивает к себе и подкладывает под щеку вместо подушки.

Баки вновь закрывает глаза и задремывает, не спит, а лишь сосредотачивается на звуке размеренного дыхания Стива и слабом пульсе под своей ладонью.

Когда Стив просыпается снова, поднимает голову с усовершенствованной больничной постели и говорит: — Не злись, пока я все не объясню, — Баки понимает, что грядет что-то плохое.

Судя по тону его голоса, он втравился в очередную драку и ему подбили оба глаза, или он обнаружил гнездо Гидры и случайно позабыл рассказать Баки или Ревущим, что собрался вычистить его, или что по пути из магазина повстречал бродячего пса и скормил ему свою долю мяса на ужин, и теперь собирается есть вареную картошку и пустой хлеб, рассчитывая, что Баки съест свою долю мяса и не подавится.

— Почему бы тебе сначала не поведать мне, что ты натворил, — предлагает Баки. Он пытается сесть, морщится, и Стив хватает контрольную панель и с ее помощью поднимает изголовье кровати. На дворе вечер, именно в это время Стив особенно любит рисовать. Рассеянный золотистый свет струится из окна и мягко ложится на светлые волосы Стива.

На противоположной стене висит белая табличка, на которой пишут дату, место, имена врачей и медсестер. Конечно, она должна быть развернута лицевой стороной, но Стив там нарисовал картинку: Обезьянка-Капитан, прикладывающая тряпку к пылающему лбу Медвежонка Баки, который лежит в кровати с торчащим изо рта термометром. Похоже, это нарисовано пару смен назад, персонал старался не стирать этот шедевр, но линии немного поблекли. Баки задается вопросом, что они будут делать, когда он выпишется из больницы. Вполне возможно, заламинируют.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь сначала поесть? — спрашивает Стив, и это означает, что дело хуже, чем обычно. — Здесь дают лимонное желе. И рисовый пудинг.

Баки отвечает: — Я не ем больничные пудинги, — с одной стороны, они неприятно напоминают армейские пудинги. А с другой — в течение нескольких месяцев Баки можно было питаться только мягкой пищей, потому что его пищеварительная система была основательно подпорчена семидесятилетней заморозкой, оттаиванием и питанием через трубку смесями, скармливаемыми ему Советами и Гидрой, а затем выживанием на просроченных гамбургерах из мусорных контейнеров. На бананы Баки до сих пор смотреть не может. Стив суетится, будто хочет предложить сгонять за вином и купить Баки рисовый пудинг. — Стив, — говорит Баки. — Выкладывай, приятель.

Стив прочищает горло.

— Помнишь, когда нам было по десять лет, и ты хотел сделать предложение Анелле Розетти?

— Да, — отвечает Баки.

— И у тебя было кольцо из коробки КрекерДжек, и ты пытался практиковаться на мне?

— Да, — отвечает Баки

— Теперь в КрекерДжек настоящих призов не кладут, — печалится Стив. — Только мелкие бумажные штучки, типа паззлов или стикеров.

— Соберись, Роджерс, — говорит Баки. У него болит голова. Он хочет, чтобы Стив признался, а затем вызвал ему хорошенькую медсестру, и та дала бы ему чудо-таблеточку из арсенала современной медицины, которая его вырубит.

— А помнишь, когда ты поехал в тренировочный лагерь и отдал мне кольцо своей мамы, чтобы я мог его заложить, если мне понадобятся деньги? Ты старался меня развеселить, так что положил его мне на ладонь, как будто я дама, и просил сделать тебя счастливейшим из смертных?

— Да, — осторожно говорит Баки. Он помнит, как отдал Стиву кольцо. Стив был таким тощим, что кольцо ему идеально подошло. Стив немедленно снял кольцо и обозвал его придурком. Даже в Бруклине парень с женским кольцом вызвал бы пересуды, но смотрелось оно на нем красиво. Тусклый блеск золота на коже придавал рукам Стива шикарный вид, а не просто тощий. Баки и сейчас считал, что его ма не стала бы возражать, если бы он отдал Стиву кольцо. Стив ей нравился. Стив всем нравился.

— Так вот, я оставил крекерное кольцо, и как ты знаешь, так и не продал кольцо твоей мамы, — серьёзно продолжает Стив. — А еще выяснилось, у них тут сейчас очень строгие правила, кому можно навещать пациентов больницы и разговаривать с врачами.

— Я дал тебе кольцо, чтобы продать, если понадобится, — напоминает Баки и делает глубокий вздох, прежде чем начать орать на Стива, как тогда, когда он вернулся домой и нашел Стива еще более тощим, чем всегда, и тот гордо вернул ему кольцо матери. — Судя по твоим словам, ты, наконец, решил сделать меня честной девушкой.

Уши Стива слегка розовеют.

— О, сладчайшие Мария и Моисей, — молитвенно произносит Баки. — Что ты наделал? Это Старк помог? Где была Наташа? Какого черта Уилсон думал? …

— Просто теперь мужчины и женщины могут вступать в брак, — сообщает Стив. — С другими мужчинами и женщинами, в смысле. А они сказали, что я не могу принимать решение за тебя, потому что мы не родственники, и я сказал, что мы поженились в глазах Господа перед войной.

Баки хочется выпить. Или морфина. Или возможно, сладкое забвение смерти, только вот кто будет заботиться о Стиве?

— И они купились?

— Думаю, они сжалились надо мной, — признает Стив. — А затем Старк пожертвовал им кучу денег.

Бак хорошо представляет, что именно сделал Старк. Он трет лицо ладонью и говорит:

— Слушай, гений, как ты собирался убедить их, что мы женаты? — люди же их видели. Ну какая из них любящая пара? Хотя, припоминает Баки, касались они друг друга предостаточно. А еще у Стива есть раздражающая манера придерживать его рукой за талию, когда они ходят вместе. И они едят друг у друга с тарелок. И… ладно, Баки согласен, по современным стандартам это вполне может прокатить.

— Адвокаты Старка говорят, что их можно убедить, что у нас гражданский брак, — бубнит Стив. — Поскольку я сохранил те кольца, и у нас такая печальная история, и мы знамениты.

Баки знает, что пока капельница в вене, напиться ему не светит, и тем не менее, ему кажется, он сможет на глазах изумленной больничной публики, волоча за собой стойку для внутривенного вливания, докатить свою задницу до самого паршивого бара в мире, если это означает, что там он получит хотя бы малюсенький стаканчик виски.

— И? — подгоняет он.

— И тебе надо подписать кучу бумаг, и госпиталь хочет, чтобы мы официально поженились из-за HIPAA, так что мисс Поттс дала еще кому-то кучу денег, и мы можем пожениться завтра, если ты сегодня подпишешь заявление на брак, — торопливо выпаливает Стив.

— В больнице, — говорит Баки.

— Да, — отвечает Стив.

— И я буду одет в больничную робу, — уточнят Баки.

— Она очень привлекательная, — заявляет Стив. Он старается выглядеть серьезным, но уголок его рта дергается, как будто он пытается удержать усмешку.

— Что такое HIPAA, черт побери? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив отвечает:

— Какой-то закон о частной жизни, — пожимает плечами. — Я не вникал, а Сэм сказал, что потом объяснит подробнее.

— Я не стану выходить замуж в больничной робе, — отрезает Баки. Его мамочка восстанет из могилы и задушит его этой самой робой. — Господи.

Стив говорит.

— Думаю, Наташа что-нибудь нам подберет, — он улыбается, щенок этакий, добился своего, и Баки чувствует, как растет его любовь, заглушая даже головную боль.

— Два условия, — Баки задумывается. — Три. Три с половиной. Может быть, четыре.

— Хорошо, — согласен Стив.

— Первое — ты идешь вниз и покупаешь мне противень хлебного пудинга. Второе — надеваешь намордник на Старка. Третье — Наташа будет моим шафером.

— А половина? — интересуется Стив.

— Если ты думаешь, что я возьму твою фамилию, Роджерс, то будет еще один пункт, — так решительно, как только может, заявляет Баки, хотя ему хочется по-дурацки улыбнуться Стиву. Это ужасная идея, но при мысли выйти замуж за Стива по-настоящему — привязать его так, чтобы не сбежал — он чувствует себя достаточно беззаботным, чтобы согласиться.

Медленная шаловливая улыбка расплывается по лицу Стива.

— Тебе же нравился Бак Роджерс.

— Стивен Барнс — или сам ищи способ выбираться из этого бардака, — твердо заявляет Баки.

— Думаю, это звучит лучше, чем Джеймс Роджерс, — говорит Стив, как будто идет на неохотную уступку. Он берет руку Баки в свои и нежно сжимает. Секунду они просто смотрят друг на друга. Временами у Баки еще возникают проблемы с осознанием своих чувств, но сейчас даже для него ясно как божий день, что он чувствует счастье, обычное счастье.

— Уверен, в 1939 это пришлось бы кстати, — размышляет он. — Или в 1942, — можно было бы устроить, чтобы Стив получал его пенсию и его армейскую зарплату, и не пришлось бы отправлять их по почте каждый месяц.

Улыбка Стива увядает, становится немного болезненной.

— Да, — говорит он.

— Эй, — говорит Баки и в свою очередь сжимает его ладонь. — Не смотри так, щенок, это же почти день твоей свадьбы.

Стив приглушено смеется.

— Я займусь подготовкой. А ты поспи еще, Бак.

Баки снова устал. Он ненавидит эту часть процесса исцеления. Когда он вернулся домой к Стиву, кажется, спал по двадцать часов в день, пока Стив тревожно крылил над ним.

— Давай сначала я подпишу бумаги, — говорит он. — Заявление на вступление в брак.

Стив выпускает его руку, чтобы взять полную бумаг папку. Снимает колпачок с ручки, настоящей чернильной ручки, как та, которую выиграл Баки на втором курсе института, и достает один лист. Штат Нью-Йорк, Министерство здравоохранения, Лицензия и Свидетельство о Браке напечатаны жирным шрифтом наверху страницы, и Баки целую минуту рассматривает их.

— Ты когда-нибудь думал, что будешь заполнять такие бумаги? — спрашивает он.

— Нет, — отвечает Стив. Никто из них не думал, что Стив проживет достаточно долго, чтобы получить такой шанс

Баки трясет головой. Своим аккуратным почерком Стив заполнил все поля, оставив место только для подписи Баки и даты. Он подписывает так тщательно, как только может — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — и кладет ручку. Внезапно он чувствует себя очень сонным, но очень счастливым.

— Иди уже за моим хлебным пудингом, щенок, — говорит он. — Твоя обязанность как мужа обеспечивать меня.

Стив осторожно забирает лицензию на брак и говорит:

— Конечно, Баки, продолжай себя в этом убеждать, — прячет бумагу в папку и наклоняется, чтобы нежно поцеловать Баки в лоб. — Поспи, приятель. Я пришлю одну из медсестер.

— И кольцо тоже принеси, — сонно бормочет Баки.

— Самое красивое, какое найдется в торговом автомате, — обещает Стив, и Баки приподнимается, чтобы запустить в него коробкой салфеток со столика возле кровати.

Примечание автора:

И затем они поженились, и во время церемонии Пеппер постоянно одергивала Тони, и Сэм был шафером Стива, а Наташа — Баки. У этих идиотов ушло шесть месяцев, чтобы понять, что эй, они женаты, может, пора уже переходить к делу??? (у меня есть теория, что в настоящее время Баки не слишком по части секса, из-за травмы и все такое, а Стив вообще никогда не уделял сексу много внимания, потому что ему не надо). Но они все равно жили счастливо.

А еще, HIPAA, вероятно, так не работает — в Нью-Йорке нужно подавать лицензию на брак лично, но шшш — деньги Тони Старка.

The End


End file.
